


i will jingle your bells

by hemmingshoodie



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: CBA, M/M, Soz, abigail should write a song about me tbh, brushing my teeth as i type this, ending is cruel, i repeat: muke af, i suck, just no, leave me, like no, muke af doe, muke is life, no, no tags today, omg no, pls, why am i typing these tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 17:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2740529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hemmingshoodie/pseuds/hemmingshoodie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'ma jingle your bell. Merry merry Christmas, Mikey..."</p>
<p>Merry merry Christmas indeed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i will jingle your bells

**Author's Note:**

> Idek tbh.
> 
> Sorry for what you are about to read.
> 
> Truly apologetic.

.

"Miiiiiichael."

"Hm." he barely stirred. "Wut?"

Luke grinned. "Merry Christmas, bebz."

"..."

"I got you something..."

"Oh, crap." Michael threw his head back. "I got you nothing."

Luke's grin got wider. "I don't mind."

"Great. Now I feel shitty. Thanks."

"You don't know what my gift is yet..." A devilish smirk tugged at Luke's lips as he sunk down to his knees.

Michael's eyes almost popped out of their sockets. "Luke. Are you serious."

"Hm." he pulled down Michael's jeans and boxers. "I'ma jingle your bell." dork. "Merry merry Christmas, Mikey..."

Merry merry Christmas indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> ...yeah. that sucked ik.
> 
> Don't need to tell me I am aware.


End file.
